Jeff The Killer Found Me
by Miss Mistake Maker
Summary: When 15 year old Dominique Jenners is found irresistible by the mentally unstable Jeff The Killer, her life changes completely including moving into the Creepypasta Mansion. All new people, love, and found interests.
1. Chapter 1

Dominique POV-

I sat there, quiet. I couldn't fall asleep due to my insomnia, so I went to the kitchen. There was a sound like foot steps, but i assumed that it was either my dad or the heating system. Since my house was made in the 40's, everything made noise. The floor, the heat, the washer and drier, the oven. Everything. I got myself a bowl and thought I saw a shadow, but I always ignore that type of thing because, at the time, I thought I was just like steel. Nothing could hurt me or my naive brain and thoughts. I walked right passed. Then, my third omen of the night, (or morning since it was 2:14 AM) I heard giggling. I thought it was the wind or my parents getting serious. I thought about my parents doing that. I thought it was the worst thing in the world at that moment, but I now I know that I was unbelievably wrong. Little did I know that I would fall head over heels for the most dangerous person in the country. Anyway, I went in the fridge and grabbed the milk, sneaking a sip from the container. I walked to the cabinet where the snack and breakfast foods were, taking out the Frosted Flakes. When I turned, I scanned my kitchen, but saw nothing. Nothing to my eyes because, without my turtle shell, Steve Urkle glasses, I'm deathly close to blind. I walked right past a very dangerous boy my age, not even realizing his unbearably painful, yet never ending smile, his extremely tired and black eyes that will never shut. He was so harmfully horrific to look at, but that was what everyone said. Everyone but me. All I saw was beauty in his wide eyes. He didn't move at first, just stared, but what was he supposed to do when he burned off his eye lids. He was so close, I wonder how I didn't see him at less than a foot away. I completely thought it was my imagination. Or maybe hoped, I forgot, but I do know now that after ten minutes of eating, he confronted me.

"You seem very relaxed around me. Why _are _you up, anyway?" He leaned down to my big, brown eyes and little nose. His blood covered hand brushed my hair, but I thought being cocky around a killer was a good idea, too.

"Hey! Watch it! I just blew up out my hair, man!" My natural way of speaking was to add _dude_ or _bro_ and occasionally _man_ in my sentences. I used _man_ when I was feeling slightly full of myself. The killer whom hadn't told me his name yet found my self esteem amusing and played with it for a while.

"Sorry about that. Not really, but I guess I should be polite after killing your family, correct Dominique?"

"How do you know my name?" I was slightly scared now, but he didn't phase me.

"Why, I'm Jeff. I know everyone's name! Tell me, Domo. Why aren't you tired? Is it your insomnia or you have fears that you might die during your oh-so-peaceful slumber?" He sat on my kitchen table, coming very close to me.

"It's the insomnia, bro. I'm not afraid of anything. _Anything! _Got it?"

"I've got it, but do you?" In a matter of thirty seconds, I was on my back on my wooden floor in my kitchen. "You're a fighter, aren'y you?" He grinned and I shivered.

_What was he planning? Wait! Did he say he killed my family?_ "Jeff, was it?" I used all of my strength to flip him over so I was straddling and pinning him on the floor. "I'm a pacifist. I don't fight, but I simply stand up for the ones I love." Saying that, I quickly slapped him across the cheek and dashed to my bedroom. I locked my door, took out the best weapon I had (a pair of kindergarden safety scissors), and prepared myself for the ending of my life. As much as I hated to admit it, he was cute. I didn't care about the scars or the killing. He was an adorable boy who had just been staring into my eyes for a good five minutes.I heard the banging on my door and his yelling.

"OH COME ON DOMINIQUE! DON"T PLAY THE GAME IF YOU"RE NOT GONG TO PARTICIPATE! COME OUT, BABE!"

Jeff POV-

_Why did I call her babe? Why did I chase after her? Why didn't I kill her right away like everyone else I kill?_ There was only one conclusion I could come up with. _She different. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I want to keep her alive._ I left my knife in the kitchen and ran to her door. I knew she was scared of me, but I wanted to be around her. I'd watched her during the day by staring in her window with Ben and Sally. Most of the time, we tried to leave Sally home because she couldn't keep her mouth shut, but sometimes, we had no choice. She was so gentle to everyone during the day that I could keep away from her. I had to talk to her, but it wash;t going the right way. I had to change it around, so I did.

"D-Dominique...? Please open the door."

She opened the door, her brownish black hair resting against her fit, full chest and back. Her brown eyes were watery and her perfect, hand-crafted-looking lips were quivering. She was about to cry. "You killed my mom... She was the only person I ever wanted to be around. The only person who ever wanted me around." She was crying now. God, why did she have to look so... Perfect?! I couldn't resist but hug her.

"I'm so sorry. I lied. She's sleeping." I _did_ lie about killing her parents. I killed everyone inner household but her mom because she was right. Her mom loved her more than anyone. Her mother, Diana, was the only person the Dominique knew that wasn't mean to her or jealous of her. Dominique had no friends. School was strictly school for her, no extra talking or relaxing. She read a book a day, preferably romance novels or actions stuff, on a crazy day, she'll pick up a horror story. She was exceptional, but only people who were close to her could see that. She blocked everyone out, only letting in the one person she was brought into this world from. Her mother. Her dad had died when she was two from a disease that lasted two days before attacking the heart and brain. She has a step father now who has been around since she was nine. Dominique is fifteen and is amazing. I hugged her so tight that I worried about two things. 1. I may never let go. 2. She might pop. I tried to close my eyes, but was pained with the memories of the night I burnt off my eyelids. The night I killed my family. I quickly washed that away with the sight of Dominique holding me for comfort, crying into my bloody sweatshirt. She was in my arms and I didn't want her to let go. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to her again.

"Why did you say that though? To make me weak, vulnerable?" She shivered and looked at me as if I were her only friend. I went to talk, but she continued. "Why haven't you killed me Jeff? I'm no different than any other girl in this world. I'm ordinary"

"No, you're not. You have so much talent that people can't grasp it." I smiled a genuine smile and I knew she saw it when she returned the favor. "You can sing, dance, play any instrument by ear, run faster than me, and so much more! Don't you see how spectacular you are?"

"No, but I'm glad you do. Someone should before I die."

"You're not going to die. Neither is your mom. You two are too precious to see wither away." I couldn't believe what I had said, but I kept going on. "But, to keep you safe, we need to leave. We can't take your mom, but you need to trust me."

"Jeff, my mother-"

"She will be safe. I will have a couple of friends watch over her." I knew that if I asked Slendy to watch her, she would be fine.

"I need to at least leave a note." She quickly scribbled down some stuff and folded it, grabbing her back pack and packing. She grabbed clothes and music she wrote, drawings and her lucky drum sticks, her purity ring and her mother's jewelry that she gave her as air-lumes. Everything she thought she needed was packed. She put the note on her mother's side of the bed and left the house with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominique POV-

He was right, I could run faster than him.  
"Run to the forest." He instructed me. I don't know why I was listening to him but my theories were 1. He would hurt my mother. 2. He would find me if I left. 3. He would know where I was since he knew in the first place. 4. For some unfathomably strange reason, I trusted him. Maybe it was because I knew his story. He fought two guy when he was 15 and they set his face on fire, so in the hospital, doctors turned his skin pure white, his hair black, and his lips undeniably red. The night he got home, he was in love with his new look (I blame it on the concussion he got in the fight) and burned his eye lids off so he can see himself forever and carved his own smile with a knife into his cheeks because his muscles got tired. I'm not sure how the hell he did this little stunt and didn't die from lose of blood or his eyes didn't shrivel up from lack of moisture, but whatever. Anyway, his mom saw what he did and got so scared, she told her husband to get a gun. Jeff knew that gun was against him and so were his parents, so, in conclusion, Jeff killed his mom, dad, and older brother, Liu. I know this story from a friend named Prince. He's older than me, but he taught me this when he came to spend a day in the city with me. After that, I did my _own_ research on Jeff. I just didn't think he was real.

I, Dominique Jenners, swear to my lucky guitar that Jeff The Killer is real.

Back to my story, when I heard this story, only one thought occurred. _He must feel just as isolated as me._ I ran as fast as I could when I saw him catching up, smiling like such a dork. I laughed when he was staring in my eyes and tripped over a tree root.

"Slow down! We're almost there." I stopped and he ran into me, plummeting me to the ground again.

"Sorry! The floor and I are close friends! We love hugs!" I joked and he let out a natural laugh. I smiled, seeing him smile genuinely gave me butterflies. He got off me and helped me up.

"Here we are, Dominique. Your new home."

I turned to see the thing I've had dreams about. The house I have always wanted to see in person, but never had the guts to come alone. I don't have many people in my life that I call friends because I don't fit in. I'm a loner, but my mom tries to tell me that no one is good enough for me. The thought of her caring smile, her platinum blond hair and sky blue eyes, her perfect, pale skin. She was gorgeous. She has the perfect body and a heart-warming smile. My thoughts found the mansion again. The Creepypasta Mansion. "I'm living here?"

"Well, I feel protective over you. I want to, um, make sure you're safe all the time."

"So, like, keeping tabs on me? Following me around?"

"Well-"

"I love it! No one but my mom has ever wanted to keep me safe." I smiled super wide and used the lion mouth knocker on the door to have the answered by _the_ Slenderman! "Wow!" I giggled as Jeff pulled me in. I took a breath and talked to everyone like I belonged here. "Sup Masky. Hoody, nice to meet you." I stopped short when I saw Sally. "Oh. My. GOD! Can I hug you?" I bent to her level and she looked at Jeff with one eye brow raised. "I'm Dominique and I think that you are adorable!" She giggled and jumped into my arms. I tickled her and swung her around as if she were my sister. I had always gifted with kids and other... humans, but never enough for them to be interested in what I'm saying. I just have what people call a "Contagious Smile." Everyone in the house was staring in shock of Sally's reaction.

"I like her, Jeff!" Sally giggled and squealed more as I sat on the couch and played with her. He followed us to the couch, in pure and utter surprise, and watched as we played with her teddy bear and a doll I had brought because, well, I had an obsession with Monster High dolls. I brought a couple. She and I pretended the her teddy and my Robbecca doll were in love, but holt wouldn't let Becca be with teddy. Jeff laughed at the things we said. Sally started crying after an hour or so and i held her in my arms and sang a lullaby. She fell asleep and I smiled at the sight of her. I looked up and saw that Jeff was me with one arm and put his other hand on my knee. I blushed when I realized that he was doing this and looking at me. I got up carefully and whispered to him.

"Where's Sally's room?" I walked up the steps with her asleep in my arms. He led me to her room and I put her in her little, pink, princess bed. I tucked her in and closed the door quietly. I went back downstairs and looked in the fridge. Empty. Of course, there were no woman here, so they probably got Chinese or hunted a lot. "Food?" I questioned anyone in the room.

Slenderman was behind me. "We order pizza a lot." I saw moldy pizza on the table.

"Do you have a car?"

"Yes, need me to drive you?"

"Please take me to the grocery store." And he did. He also gave me $500 to use. I bought hamburgers, eggs and pancake mix, hot dogs, chicken kidneys (For eyeless-Jack), cereal and milk, chocolate syrup, salad ingredients, dough to make fresh bread, and peanut butter and jelly. I bought strawberry because I knew that the people I was living with liked to kill and strawberry jelly looked kinda like blood. I also got cold cuts like american and cheddar cheese, roast beef, and chicken slices. When I got back home with Slenderman, I thanked him and kissed his cheek. I knew that slender man had no face, but _I swear_ I saw him blushing. I unloaded all of my packages and saw Jeff staring at me happily.

Jeff POV-

When Dominique got there, Masky and Hoody pulled me aside. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I brought her so I could watch over her. She needs friends and to be protected." Before I could bring her to her new bedroom, Sally's cuteness had taken over, but I just admired her with little kids. She was good with everyone. She made everyone smile, yet had no friends. I don't understand it, but that was that. She and Sally hung out for a while until Sally got sleepy and Dominique put her down. She was so gentle. Dominique and Slendy went out to but food for us, but we were fine with the pizza, in my opinion. She can back with a ton of food and I helped her put it away. She was so thoughtful. She even bought kidneys for EyelessJack. She smiled at me and I'm not sure I blushed or not. When Ben saw her, I knew it was about to go down.

"Well hello little lady. I know you anywhere! Dominique Jenners, correct? I'm Ben Drowned. If you need anything, I am at your service- is that food?"

"Yes, but _no_ peaking until dinner!" She glared in his way slightly. "Now, please step out of the kitchen." She brought down the butcher knife on the chicken way harsher than she ACTUALLY needed to, but I liked it. She barely ever let her feisty side out. Moments like this were what I was still alive for! "Goodbye Ben Drowned. Nice to meet you, shoo!" She continued cooking. She smirked at me. "And what are _you_ looking at? Same rule goes for you!" he shoved me out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominique POV-

I finished making chicken kidneys and salad for everyone when Ben came back in and went to get a snack. I slapped his hand before he could. "What are you doing?" I glared slightly and he had a cute smirk on.

"I'm hungry."

"You're goning to wait until I say dinner is ready. Now, out!" The second he stepped out, I grabbed the salad bowel and plate of chicken and walked into the dinning room. "DINNER IS READY!" I called out and Ben ran to me! He sat down, grabbed a plate and chugged down some soda Slenderman picked up before we came home. I sat across from Ben and started eating. He just stared at me.

"Ya know, Jeff is kinda fond of you, but I think I like you more." He smiled and I laughed. "What?"

"You have lettuce on your cheek." I brushed it off and sat down, ignoring what he said. "So, you liked video games?" I looked up to him being very serious. We sat in silence until Jeff and Hoody came down with Jane and Masky. EyelessJack saw the kidneys.

"Are these for me?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Thanks! Jeff, you have nice taste in women!"

"Please, he didn't pick me! I decided we would be great together. Tag team type of a relationship." I giggled and EyelessJack laughed. Nina Slenderman carried Sally down and we had a nice meal filled with laughing. Toby came down late with Clockwork. I think they would be cute, but I don't know. They seem like such good friends. "Did everyone like my cooking?"

"YES!" Everyone but Jane said. I looked at her and she was giving me a dirty look. She looked away, got up, and stormed off.

Clcokwork leaned over to me. "Don't mind her, she doesn't like it when Jeff has friends over. She likes being his one and only. They were together until he started watching you. He broke up with her for some unknown reason, but it's not that unknown anymore." She scanned me over. I felt suddenly very uncomfortable, but I loved the feeling of having someone who would understand me. He was smiling at me and took a couple of the dishes to the kitchen. I brought the rest and he was already doing the dishes.

"I can do the dishes, you know."

"No, I live here."

"I live here, too, now." I heard plates drop to the ground from across the room. It was Jane.

"She's what?! She can't stay here Jeff! She's not one of us and she will never be! Aren't you going to kill her?!"

"Jane! That's enough! She is living here so I can protect her."

"When did you become a saint, Jeff? Why is it your responsibility to protect innocent little nothing girls and give them homes?"

"JANE! STOP!"

"No, it's fine, Jeff. She has a right to her opinion." I stepped in because two killers fighting could become a brawl in the middle of a beautiful mansion and I don't want any trouble over me. "Jane, I promise, it will be like I'm not even here. I'll make it even easier rift now." I nodded at them both, gel,d my hands together, pressed my lips to make a straight line, and walked to my new bedroom. I could still hear them arguing, but at least I wasn't watching. Jane Came into my room after an hour.

"Listen, I'm... sorry. I am warning you now, Jenners. If you go anywhere passed the friend zone with my Jeff, we _will _have a problem. Am I heard?"

"Loud and clear, Miss Jane. I want to be as peaceful as I can in this household." I remembered that I hadn't unpacked yet and I started. I pulled out my speakers first, then my cell phone, my music book (I saw their grand piano down stairs in the living room), my lucky drum sticks, a couple of pictures from my mom and my step dad and I, my headphones, clothes, shoes, undergarments, purses, my wallet, the jewelry that my mom gave me, and my glasses. I put my glasses on and looked at Jane. She was beautiful. Gorgeous, actually. She had long black hair and statue-like features. "Wow. You're so... perfect." I didn't know I was talking, but I was.

She smiled. "Thank you. Now, remember your boundaries."

"I will." I nodded in agreement. That night, I couldn't sleep, like usual. I crept downstairs and sat at the piano with my book. It was a Steinway. This piano was in perfect condition, tuned and everything. The bedrooms were far enough from the piano and they all slept deep. I started to play a song a wrote, all piano, and sang it, too. When I finished, I went right into another, then another, and I kept going, not realizing that I was playing almost my entire book. When I looked up to turn a page, I saw him. Jeff. He wasn't far away. At all. He walked toward me, his white sweatshirt on. I stared at him, not realizing my fingers were still playing along the keys of the instrument. He sat at the bench with me and started to play a song. I took my hands away immediately. He played Vienna and I sang to his fingers dancing on their own little white-and-black dance floor. I sang and sang, smiling happily. He played Let It Go, then I Dreamed A Dream, Then Astonishing! All of my favorite broadway tunes. When I finished, I was extremely tired. I leaned onto him and he pet my hair like he did that morning. I fell asleep and woke up in my bed. _Did he bring me here?_ I didn't care. I was too happy to care.

"Dominique! Get up!" Ben woke me up.

"Why?"

"You have school and Jeff said that if he came in to wake you up, you might scream."

"But you didn't scare me? I mean, you didn't, but I'm not scared easily. Plus, he's beautiful, just like you."

Ben grinned at me, jokingly. "Just get up. You have school."


	4. Chapter 4

Dominique POV-

I got dressed in my lace, baby pink, old shirt with another underneath. It was the middle of February, so it was very, very cold, especially since it was New York. I pulled on my skinny jeans and ended with a pair of UGGS in a matching color to my top. They were the cute kind with the bows on the back. I put my hair half-up, half-down and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. As I was walking forward, I saw the bathroom door open and out come Jeff. My only problem was… He was only wearing a towel. His upper body was open completely and he was buff! He was ripped, totally muscle man, but not TOO muscly! I picked up my jaw when Jane's words came back.

"Remember your boundaries."

I would. I wanted to stay out of the drama and be friends with everyone who could possibly kill me here. which was everyone who was here. I just put a smile on my face and went in when he came out. I locked the door and starting acted like it was my normal home, trying not to think about the blood-stained walls or my mother's crying when she saw that her little girl had "moved out to find herself" as my note said. I took a breath and did act like it was my house, so, to try my hardest, I did what I did every morning in the bathroom while getting ready. I sang "Boom Boom Pow" and "Dirty Bit" on the top of my lungs. I heard banging on my door as I finished my face. my hair was in a messy bun and my face was covered in a gray scrub my mom got me to get rid of my acne, which was long gone by now. My face had gray everywhere and my eyes had a red treatment in one eye and a blue in there other for my contacts. It was a medical thing, so don't ask. I opened the door and after .15 seconds, I heard a high pitch scream.

"JEFF! JEFF! SOMEONE POSSESSED DOMINIQUE!" Ben ran downstairs and tackled Jeff and I had to laugh.

"I'm not possessed! I'm washing my face!"

"And your eyes?"  
"My eyes have a rare condition, so before I put in my contacts, my eyes get special colored drops in them."

"You look…"

"I know, that Homestuck character, Sollux! Let's not land dwell on it!" I laughed because 1. That was a funny reference I made and 2. I knew no one would get it. EyelessJack got it, though. He laughed a lot.

I washed off my face and put in my contacts and walked downstairs. "Do I look better?"

"Much!" Ben was still gasping for breath. I giggled and started making breakfast. I made everyone eggs with bacon except for EyelessJack, but he wasn't hungry. I finished and started to the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ben called.

"To school." I laughed and walked through the first. Jeff came up from behind me.

"Race you there!"

"You go to my high school?"

"Signed up a couple days ago." He smiled and laughed.

"Well, you can't go in that!" I looked over his bloody sweatshirt and crazy, but cute face. I dragged him into the house again. I pulled him into my room and started by lifting his shirt.

"Don't you have school?"

"I can skip one day, Jeff! I'm a big girl now!" I went through my stuff until I got my big, men's tee-shirts I slept in sometimes. I gave him one and just said "put this on." I looked at his jeans and sighed after seeing the blood stains. "God, Jeff. Don't you have anyone clothes without blood on them?"

"No, but someone else might."

"I'll go ask Ben for some pants for you." I walked to Ben's room and heard something I really didn't want to hear. I just blushed and walked back to Jeff.

"Did he have any?"

"He was too busy."

"Doing what?"

"I… Nothing. It was nothing." I turned away, but he grabs me and pulled me back.

"Dominique. what happened in there? What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me, but he was… doing something." I couldn't finish my sentence fast enough. He was already marching down the hallway to Ben's room. "Jeff! Wait!" Jeff yelled i surprise.

"JEFF GET OUT!" Ben screamed.

"No problem bud!" Jeff turned to me as my eyes were wide. He closed Ben's door and started smirking at me.

"What are you-" Jeff scooped me up and started running out of the house. "Oh my god! Jeff What are you doing?!"

"Taking you out!"

"But… your shirt!" I screamed as I noticed he was shirtless. Did he taking off the shirt I gave him? I blushed as I was slung over his shoulder, his hand very close to my butt. I laughed a little nervously and flailed my arms! "Jeff!" He carried me out to the forest and put me down near a tree. "Why?" I was out of breath.

"I wanted to get you alone. I wanted to ask you on a date." He was blushing and he looked up at my under his washed, but messy hair. "Please?"

"Jeff…" I sighed. How will I tell him about Jane without him getting mad? "Jane said that I wasn't… allowed to be more than friends with you. She said you were hers. Don't be mad at her?"

"How could I NOT be?! She's trying to make sure that I'm her guy, but I don't want to be her's! I don't like her that way! She's like a pesky little sister!" He grunted and made his hands into fists, staring at the floor. "I want you to go out with me. It's your choice, not Jane's."

"You are right about that, but she said it because she loves you!" I tried to smile, but it came off as pain and regret from saying that. His next answer burned in the pit of my stomach.

"Maybe you're right… Maybe I should try again with her." Now, I smiled my fakey-fake smile and started for the house.

When I knew Jeff wouldn't hear me, I mumbled "crap," and started to tear up. I was startled when I saw Jane and Jeff hanging out by the couch. I stood behind one of the walls and listened around the corner. This is what I heard.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Will you… Why did you tell Dominique to stay away from me?"

"That little brat told you, didn't she?"

"No, Sally was eavesdropping. Why?"

"Jeff, I don't want you getting your hopes up for her. She gets Starbucks and wears UGGS, you stalk people and kill them at night. You two don't mix."

"That's not for you to figure out."  
"Jeff. I stopped you from killing her for rejecting you. You should be thanking me."

"You… You're right. I'm sorry." He sighed and then said "Do you hear breathing?"

"Jeff-"

"No. I mean, the only person I know who breaths that loud is Dominique." He turned to spot me for a second, but just said "I must be imagining her."

"You should open those big eyes and see that there is more to life than protecting Dominique."

"You're right again. Jane, will you go out with me again? Take me back?"

"Yes!" She hugged him and they fell back on the couch. I didn't have to see to know that they kissed. I don't know why I was hurt. Why do I feel like I lost something? He was never mine in the first place. I just walked past them on the couch and into my room upstairs. I locked my door, closed my eyes, and cried silently. I did this often, every night when I went to bed. My only friend I had and I told him to go after another girl. I am so stupid. I walked out and went to Slenderman. He was in the living room with Jeff and Jane, also Ben playing video games. It was obvious I was crying.

"Dominique-"

"Slenderman. Please take me home." I think thats when Jeff saw my suitcase packed.

"No! Slendy, don't!"

Slenderman saw the pain in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Jeff." He grabbed my hand and I was crying again. He brought me home. It was 7:00. My mom was in the kitchen crying. I could hear her outside.

I hugged Slenderman. "Thank you."

"He will be back."

"I'll talk to him when he comes." I nodded and whispered "Tell him I'm sorry and that I hope he's happy with Jane." I started to my front door and knocked. My mom opened the door. "Hi mom."

She flung her arms around me and cried more than I did.

"Don't ever leave again!"

"Mom, it's ok. I'm home." I walked i and set my stuff in my room. She followed me and kissed my face. I blushed. "Ha! Mommy, please!" That night, Slenderman was right. He was back. "I was expecting you." I was painting a landscape of a huge, purpley-blue mountain.

"Why'd you leave?!" He had his knife, holding tight. He was rip-roaring mad.

"I couldn't stay. I needed to be back."

"I could have protected you."

"Jane wouldn't like that."

"IT'S NOT JANE'S CHOICE! IT'S MINE!" His eyes were blood shot and his mouth was baring his teeth. I stayed nice and calm.

"I know, but I stand for peace."

"That's crap!"

"No. You don't know what peace is."

"I know what peace… I used to know what peace is." He sighed and cupped my face with his bloody hands. "You are my peace."

"No, Jane is your peace."

"I can't be with her."

"She better than me-"

"STOP SAYING THAT! NO SHE'S NOT! YOU'RE BETTER THAN ANYONE AND EVERYONE!" He held my shoulders and picked me up gently, but forcefully. "You're coming home."

"I am home!"

My mom came in, holding a gun and pointing it at Jeff. "Put her down."

"Mom. Put down the gun." Jeff put me down and I walked in front of him.

"Dominique-"

"No! He will not be shot! He's my only friend!" I was about to cry. "He is staying alive." She put down the gun and dropped it on the ground. I was smiling now, then everything went black. I woke up at the mansion. Jeff was looking at me.

"Where's my mom?"

"She's home. I convinced her that it would be better if I took you back. She told me to keep you safe."

"That's so much like her." I laid down and realized that Jeff was laying next to me, his arms under my head and my head facing his neck. He was taller than me, so I had to look up and him. He had me in his arms and was so warm. His sweatshirt was washed, so most of the blood stains were out. Slenderman, I thought. I smiled at him and said "I missed you." Then, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dominique POV-

I woke up in the middle of the night to Jeff's breathing down my neck and giving me the chills. Sally was poking me. "Dominique!"

"Yes Sally?"

"There's a monster under my bed!"

"Let's go talk to him, ok?"

"Kick him out please?"

"Of course, Sally!" I walked with her to her room and saw it was all pink with barbie heads and decapitated teddy bears around. Why am I surprised? I sat on her floor with my cell phone light and searched, finding a monster sized teddy bear with make up that looked like a four year old did it. She hid behind me. "It's just a teddy!" I brought it out and she giggled, hugging it.

"Yay! I found Caleb!"

"That's your bear's name?"

"Yep!" She jumped back in her old, iron bed and giggled under the covers. "Thank you…"

I smiled and walked back to bed. Once I got back, Jeff wasn't lying in my bed anymore. I sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true." I cuddled under my sheet and closed my eyes to feel two hands on my hips, getting under my covers. I assumed it was Jeff. When I woke up that morning, I felt the same hands on my hips, but I opened my eyes and saw Jeff. Standing in my door way. No where ever close to me. I blinked at him confused. "How are you over there when you are laying next to me?" I rubbed my eyes and saw myself laying next to someone with blond hair… "BEN!" I pulled the sheets to cover myself even though i had pajamas on and jumped out of the bed. "WHY?!"

"HEY! I'm getting paid! I was forced to come in here last night!"

"By who?" Jeff had such a flat expression that even his man-made smile wasn't smiling. It was in a straight line. "TELL ME!" He hugged my shoulders as I was shaking from the embarrassment and surprise. "It's ok…" He whispered to me.

"Jane told me to and she'd paid me! I got $75 from this." Although he was smiling, I could tell he was scared. Not of Jeff, but what Jeff could do to him if this got out of hand. I looked at Jeff, but he was focused of Ben. "Jeff, man, c'mon! Would I do this to you? You're my best friend! Jane said she'd break my games and stuff if I didn't!"

"Ben…" I put up my hands to signal him to settle down because it looked like he was heartbroken by his best friend.

"Where's Jane?" Jeff was mad. VERY mad. He grabbed the closest weapon and was half-way to her room by the time Ben answered him. I ran to stop, but I was a little late. "Jane. Get out here." He said, holding the ball-point pen so tight that his knuckles were turning red. "NOW!"

Jane opened the door. "What do you want?" She looked at him, then me, and finally Ben! "YOU SNITCH! I'LL END YOU!" She started marching toward Ben, but Jeff grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"No. That will be my job. You just admitted what you had done. You not only pissed me the hell off, but you managed to make someone very important in my life uncomfortable in their new home." That made me blush.

She did the unexpected. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him hard. It made my legs go weak at the knees, my breaths go ragged, and my heart skip a beat. None of these things were in the good ways, either. I felt something I had never felt before. Heartbroken. Not because she kissed him, but because he kissed her back. Slenderman came from behind me and spoke.

"Jeff… That's enough PDA for today, thank you. Everyone calm-" I couldn't take it. I just pushed right past everyone to my room, put on my headphones, turned on "La La La" by Naughty Boy, and cried silently. I'm not sure how long Ben was watching, but at this point, I didn't care.

"Dominique…" He stood over me and looked guilty. "I'm sorry… I didn't know that Jane was planning to do that. She is a horrible girl. I don't get why Jeff still likes her-"

"He still likes her?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know? They never broke up. Jeff was using you to get back at her for kissing some other guy from your school."

I looked at him with my tired, glassy eyes, and wiped what was left of my runny mascara. "Whatever. He wasn't my boyfriend, so I don't care."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, you do. Let it out." I cried on his shoulder and opened my eyes to see Jeff again.

"What do you want?!" I yelled and hugged Ben tighter. Jeff just looked sad and walked away, carrying his bloody knife. After an hour of silent sobs, I let go and walked to the kitchen. "Wait. What's today?"

"September 11th, why?"

"It's my birthday!" I ran up the stairs and changed, got ready, and grabbed my backpack, running out the door. "Yay!" I got to school to see Jeff standing in front, being tormented by kids around him. He was trying to ignore them, but he was close to killing them. Why should I care?! I don't! I told myself, walking inside and bumping his shoulder purposely. I went to my locker to find my acquaintance, Jenna Heinz.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful!"

"You know my birthday?"

"Everyone does!" She pointed to a guy I knew named Dave Stinger holding a red velvet cupcake. "He was the most excited!" She points to my locker which is covered all over with stickers and posters and paint and colors. Stamps and glitter, bows, ribbons, fabric, tape-on mirrors, and more all over! I was so happy! No one had ever been this kind. I smiled and walked down the hall as I got a ton of happy birthdays, eating my cupcakes. Dave came closer than most would and smiled.

"So how's the cupcake?"

"Really good! Is it homemade?"

"Yeah… I made it myself." He blushed and I went to class. I didn't see Jeff until 4th period when he was standing at my locker, being bullied again.

"Hey…" I stood a foot away from him, looking at his sweatshirt instead of his face. He just stepped into my bubble and hugged me. Really tight. Just as tight as the first time we met. I looked him in the eyes as he let go and nuzzled myself into his chest. "Please don't let go." I whispered and he looked around at everyone.

"People are staring."

"I don't care. Don't let go of me." I held his upper back and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt something on my back and saw someone throwing paper balls. I caught it. "You are a delinquent who needs to be in juvenile confinement for your distraught behavior and despicable lack of intelligence." Jeff just walked to the guys, handed them a note, stepped back to me.

"We WILL me you in the dark alley near the bar tonight, losers." I wondered how my day went from horrible to amazing and back to horrible again.

I went with Jeff to the alley where he was meeting my (and now his) tormentors. "Stay here-"

"No, I'm coming with you." I held his hand tighter. "I want to be with you." He sighed.

"Ok, but when I start fighting them, turn your head. I don't want you to watch what will happen to them."

"Fine." I walked with him in the alley and saw four jock-like figures. It was them. The boys.

"Welcome, wise guys. Ready to these blows like a real man?"

Jeff let go of my hand and hid his knife in his pocket. "Dominique. Don't watch." I shut my eyes tight and heard some shouts until it was all very quiet again. I opened my eyes and thanked God it was dark because they were shining from the blood that was dripping from their mouths and guts. Jeff was in a ninja pose, then up straight. "Let's go. Act like you never even knew those guys, ok?"

"O-Ok…" I was shaking from the sight of blood. Blood made me sick. I could smell blood. It smelled like old, worn down cars mixed with burning fire and stale beer. It was disgusting. "Quickly please."

"No problem." He put his hand on my lower back and walked me out with a light push. He pulled up his hood and I moved my hair when he pulled up mine, too. We walked home through town and the forest side-by-side.


End file.
